I Won't Give Up
by littlewonders914
Summary: "I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up." A few random, fluffy Lomille drabbles. Logan/Camille.


**Ok so I was supposed to write something for BTR one-shot day yesterday but I had no time and no inspiration so I had originally decided not to do it.**

**But somehow, my brain produced three not so little drabbles in under an hour. I blame the song "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz, or really more the BTR cover of it. I listened to on repeat the entire time I was writing this. Damn song and those amazing voices for giving me inspiration to write and procrastinating my hours of homework… oh well. **

**So I guess you can consider this a late entry for one-shot day even though it is not the story I had planned to write at all. Whatever.**

**I don't own the characters or the song. **

**Onto the… drabbles... **

"_No I won't give up on us._"

"Logan."

"No Cam, don't 'Logan' me. You heard the song. I'm not ready to give up on us. I'm not ready to give up on you."

"But maybe I am."

"Camille. You were- you're the first girl I've ever been in love with. You're the only girl I want to be with. I want this. I want us. And I know you do too."

"How can you possibly know what I want when I don't even know what I want?"

"Honestly- I, I have no idea. But I know that you and me, somehow, we were meant to be together. And I know that you feel the same way, or you would have given up on us so long ago. But you didn't. And neither did I. 'Cause the two of us, we belong together, and we both know it, everyone knows it. And I just know that giving up now, when we've come so far, given so much, it would- it would just be pointless. Why give up on something so special. Something so magical. Something so-"

"Logan!"

"…yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Really?"

"Yea. Really."

"What does this mean then? Are we on, off, in love… or are we really over."

"We're not over Logan."

"I- uh- good. That's- that's good."

"You want to know why?"

"Why Cam, tell me."

"'Cause I'm not ready to give up on us either."

"Good."

"Yea, good."

"Camille?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you Cam. And I know this isn't the first time I've said this to you, but it's still true. I really do love you."

"I love you too."

. . .

"Fuck, your so damn perfect, you know that."

"I'm not perfect. Don't give me that look, I'm not… but thank you."

"Your welcome, beautiful."

"Okay Mr. Over-affectionate. Lets head back to the Palmwoods before I give in and agree to have sex with you right here."

"That's my girl."

"I'm your girl 'cause I know when you wanna have sex and willingly give it to you."

"Yup!"

"Creep."

"Meh. I do what I do."

"Oh dear, why did I agree to go out with you…"

"'Cause you love me."

"True. Very, very true."

. . .

"Good morning, my beautiful sky children."

"Guys… I think Cami's high."

"I'm not high, Carlos. I'm…"

"Love drunk?"

"_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_. _I love you forever, forever is over_. _We used to kiss all night, now it's just a-_"

"James! Shut up!"

"Why don't you shut up, ken doll."

"That's it pretty boy, I-"

"Seriously you two, knock it off."

"Yea, what Cami said."

"Sorry."

"Me too. So are you Cam?"

"Am I what?"

"Love drunk?"

"I don't know if 'love drunk' is the right words, but it's something. And I like it."

"OH NO CAMI. NO. No, addictions are bad, you can't be addicted. You can't. What will Logan think. NO CAMI-"

"Carlos, shut up. She's not addicted to anything-"

"Besides Logan's dick."

"JAMES. She's not actually drunk or high or anything Carlos, it's just a feeling."

"I was- I was just playing guys- hehe- I- uh- I knew that."

"Sure you did buddy. Sure you did."

"So I'm guessing where done interrogating me know?"

"NO!"

"Geez, and I thought just one of you could be loud. Put you three together and I'm pretty sure I'm deaf. Now what are we yelling about and why is it waking up me up from my precious sleep?"

"Nothing."

"It's not about you Logan."

"We weren't interrogating Camille about your relationship!"

"CARLOS."

"Nice going guys, real subtle."

"Oh hush Cami. Like you could have done better."

"Yea Jamie, I could have. It's called telling the truth."

"Itscalledtellingthetruth. Oh yea, like you tell Logan everything."

"Clearly you don't, Mr. I-used-your-toothbrush."

"You know what-"

"GUYS! Shut up! Cam, ignore them, their stupid. And guys, STOP BEING STUPID!"

"Yes sir."

"Now will the three of you please leave. Camille and I have some important business to take care."

"Come on dude, you can't just kick us out of the apartment so you can have sex. Again."

"We are not gonna have sex, I promise. We just need the apartment for a little while."

"Okay whatever you say, lovebirds."

"Yea, bye."

"Peace!"

"Thank god, their gone!"

"Wow Logie, you really _love_ your friends don't you. And you where kidding about us not having sex, right?"

"Of course. We are _totally_ having sex!"

**Yay for inspiration and writing! Meh, the they just kinda got worse as I continued to write, didn't they. Also I kinda fail at writing humor… Oh well. I really want to hear your opinions on them. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading.**

**Semi-random side note: Some of the lines in the last drabble aren't specified to who said them. It's pretty much left open for interpretation. Mostly the guys lines, not Cam or Logan. I wrote them to specific characters but I didn't specify in the story, so feel free to decide who says what… **

**Also I feel like I end all my stories with these two talking about sex… whatever, I'm weird.**

**Again, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
